Kiran Dimoh
Kiran Dimoh or more recently known as Diabolus is the elder brother of Kileo Dimoh. Like her, he spent his childhood in the lowland city of Keren on Naboo. He joined the Imperial Academy at age 16, going on to Officer Training at 18 and graduating weeks before the Battle of Yavin. After his training he spent two years as a junior officer assigned to ISD Predator, serving throughout the core worlds on peacekeeping duties. In 3 ABY Kiran was selected to transfer to the AT-AT programme under command of General Veers. After an intensive training course he was provisionally promoted to 2nd Lieutenant and was given command of one of four walkers assigned to 314th Armoured Platoon, nicknamed "Humbaba 3" by her crew. The 314th were stationed in Coronet, where primarily they were responsible for holding the perimeter of one of Corellia's holding facilities for conscripted workers. After his sister's arrest and escape from Fort Tagge on Tatooine, he was pulled off the AT-AT programme by his superiors and under went an intensive Imperial Re-Conditioning Program. By 6 ABY he was assigned to a post on Orupia in the Arcadia Sector of the Sega System, as the commanding officer of Major Tonbir Sturn's personal unit within the Imperial Stormtrooper Legion, the 666th, where he would work closely on an Imperial Project being undertaken on the planet. ]] Used as part of Sly Moore's ultimate plan, he was present when the Empire retook Pareen Palace in late 6 ABY from the Unified Resistance Forces of Princess Isa Valois and Rhyley Stargazer. When Raedan Kitani handed Kiran's sister Kileo Dimoh over to the Empire, he would lead the woman aboard an Imperial Shuttle with Moore, before placing his sister in holding aboard Sly Moore's Star Destroyer Emancipator. Taken to Coruscant, he would watch passively as Moore would torture his sister. Showing no emotion, Kiran too would aid his master in breaking Kileo and turn her to the dark side. When Kileo tried to escape, her brother was watching all the time, purposefully aiding her to get to the hangars. In a display of his immense power, an unmasked Kiran used the force to prevent the ship from escaping, hoping such a display would show his sister just how inept she was at freeing herself and her friends. Assuming she would do nothing and the ship would return to it's rest in the hangar, Dimoh was caught by surprise as the turrets aimed at the young Imperial and fired, allowing the vessel to escape. Injured to the point of no return, hoping to win favour with Sly Moore, Admiral Titus Klev would order Imperial Doctors to do their utmost to save Dimoh's life. Grafting his body to cyborg attachments and encased in a suit to support his life, Kiran was reborn as a Disciple of Evil and renamed Diabolus, becoming the personal agent of Sly Moore and given complete command of the Devil Trooper 666th Unit. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs